Straight to Number 1
by marymo9
Summary: Silly song fic story. No canon. Definite femmeslash. It's a quick encounter between Wonder Woman and Shayera in an elevator. With Discord making an appearance...rated M.


Straight to Number One

Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman were riding the elevator to the training room. Since they had this semi-understanding that they would never really be friends, the pair had taken to training together. It was a way to take out their frustrations...by beating the crap out of each other. Neither could say exactly when it happened, but there it was. A special type of therapy for the two women who didn't ever verbalize their feelings. Well, Wonder Woman would say exactly what was on her mind at any given moment, and had not been shy when telling Shayera exactly what she thought of the winged woman.

"No one fucking asked you..." Shayera mumbled in the elevator.

"Did you say something Shayera?" Wonder Woman asked as politely as she could muster towards her companion.

"Nothing Diana. Just thinking out loud." Shayer a responded. _No sense in starting a fight in the elevator. _Diana just nodded. She could care less what Shayera had to say. She looked up at the elevator numbers. Floor 15..._why is this thing taking so long?_ Diana was jumpy. Well, not jumpy, but definitely on edge. _ Should have just flown to the training room. Would have been faster. _ The tension was thick.

"Can't hardly breathe in here..." Shayera mumbled.

"What?" Diana raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing Diana. Just talking to myself."

"Then keep it to yourself Shayera." Diana barbed.

Shayera bit back a response...for about 3 seconds. She turned to face her companion in the elevator, "Why are you such a bitch all the time?"

Diana immediately turned. "What did you just say?"

"Diana, are you deaf now? You've heard everything I have said. Perfect princess has perfect hearing I'm sure."

"Great Hera! 14 more floors Shayera. Surely you can wait that long for the beating to begin. Unless you want it in this elevator now..."

Shayera's mace began crackling with electricity. She looked up at the elevator. #11...just 11 more floors. The two stood nose to nose when time suddenly stopped. The Earth stopped moving. The elevator certainly wasn't going anywhere. Frozen in the spots they occupied...Discord suddenly became aware of another godly presence.

"Enough Discord! At this rate they'll kill each other!" a voice boomed.

"Aphrodite," came the muttered response, "you aren't the Amazon's patron goddess. What do you care if I am having a little fun?"

"She's champion to plenty of my followers, and I have seen enough. Leave her be!"

"Psshh...buzz off. This is about to get good."

"No more I said. Diana and Shayera have enough on their plates as it is."

"A wager then..."

"What?"

"A wager. I'll do my worst and you do yours. If they don't end up brawling then I will leave them alone."

"Surely you jest Discord. I am a full god. At best you are half. It is no contest."

"Chicken?"

"Fine. Have it your way. But you back off when I win. Deal?"

"Deal," Discord agreed, "do your worst oh goddess of love and other putrid contrivances." The barb was laced with sarcasm.

Suddenly the air became thick with...

Shayera blinked as the elevator started moving again. She looked up at the number.

"10," she muttered, "kiss me on the lips."

Diana immediately responded with full force in compliance. Tongues battled for dominance. They broke apart after a few moments, both breathless. Diana looked up at the numbers again. "9," she whispered, "run your fingers through my hair." Shayera smiled naughtily and complied, running her fingers through the Amazon's black mane.

"8," Shayera haughtily whispered, "touch me slowly."

Diana raised her hands to cup Shayera's face. She then ran her fingertips down the other woman's neck, shoulders, and collarbone. She ran them across Shayera's breasts, stomach and hips. Shayera grabbed Diana's hands and whispered, "Hold it. Let's go straight to number one." She barely vocalized the thought when Diana smiled and the war of aggression really began in the slow moving elevator. Shayera wrapped her wings around Diana's back while her lips were assaulted by the Amazon's. Shayera began getting dizzy from the sexual appetite exuding from Diana's pores. And her body tingled everywhere the Amazon's hands roamed.

"7...lips..." It wasn't even a full thought that Shayera managed in between kisses. Diana had her pinned in a corner and Shayera didn't care.

"6...slowly..." Diana rasped as she felt Shayera's hands cupping her breasts. Diana's head was swimming with lust for the red-headed beauty.

"5...fingers..." Shayera muttered as she gently rubbed each of Diana's nipples on her well-endowed chest.

"4...play...to number 1." Diana choked out as Shayera grabbed her ass. Shayera turned the Amazon around effectively backing her into the space she herself had just been occupying. She began trailing lusty kisses down Diana's neck. She smiled when she heard Diana gasp when she bit her on the nape of the neck. Diana grabbed Shayera's face, her eyes glossed over with pure need.

"Let's go straight to number 1." she uttered. Shayera grinned and nodded in ascent.

"Touch me." came the response. The women wrapped themselves up in each other again, with clothing hitting the floor at a faster speed than even the Flash could imagine was possible. Lips began assaulting exposed flesh with undeniable need. Small utterances were moaned by each woman as they took turns dominating the other.

"Let's go straight to number 1." Aphrodite chipped at Discord. "Lips, fingers, feel it..." she was pouring every ounce of what she had into the elevator's air. At that moment Diana and Shayera stared into each other's eyes as they both began rubbing the other's center of urgent need.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3...touch and go to number 1." Discord laughed as both women climaxed and immediately collapsed onto each other's now sweaty bodies. Time froze again. Discord was howling in triumph.

"You didn't even try did you?" Aphrodite quipped.

"Nope!" Discord replied. "You put them into overdrive without me compensating on the other side. I gotta say 'Dite, I love being the cause of trouble, but you did it all for me. This was so much fun! Haahahahaha...how pissed are Diana and Shayera gonig to be after this? Thanks, that was great!" And with her last words, Discord left. Aphrodite lingered a moment and stared at the frozen scene.

"Shit,"she muttered,"I was only trying to help. Really hope you guys don't kill each other."

Time started again and Aphrodite left. Diana and Shayera opened their eyes in shock. Their foreheads were leaning up against each other. They quickly separated, putting on their clothes as fast as they had been shed. Neither woman said anything, both too mortified to form a sentence. Just as the last article had been put back on the elevator chimed upon stopping on floor one. The Flash stood on the other side of the opening doors and looked at the two women.

"L-A-D-I-E-S," he grinned noticing the flushed faces on the two superheroes. "Everything alright?" he asked as he noticed the dissheveled hair and unorganized disarray of clothing that had been hastily thrown back on. Diana's eyes grew wide as she understood that the Flash probably knew what had just taken place. She quickly exited the elevator throwing her shoulder into Wally's as a warning to never mention anything. The Flash giggled until he saw Shayera with mace in hand...a mace that was crackling again.

"Not a word." she warned. The Flash grinned widely but threw his hands up in mock defeat. Shayera stepped of the elevator and began walking in the opposite direction that Diana had. Wally's laughter echoed as the elevator's doors closed and it began ascending. Shayera stopped in the hallway and touched her lips. _ Sex with Diana was mind blowing._ And as the thought was finished she felt a rope tighten around her waist. She smiled to herself knowing exactly who she's see when she turned around.

"Shayera," Diana implored, "tell the truth."

Shayera turned and looked at the Amazon who had her bound in her lasso. "You know I have to..." she replied, betraying none of the emotions she was feeling.

"Did you, I mean do you, well that is..." Diana stuttered.

Shayera smiled. "Yes, probably, and we should do it again to be sure, but I don't think the answer will change."

Diana grinned. Shayera turned around, leaving the lasso around her waist. She tugged lightly at the rope with her hand pulling Diana behind her. "C'mon Princess. My room is this way."


End file.
